You May be a Supernatura Fan If
by future mrs.wayland
Summary: The title kinda says it all: A funny list of ways to tell if you are a Supernatural fan! Warning: Some language, tons of randomness! No longer a One-shot! Chapter 9 up to celebrate the upcoming season 9!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: PSSHHHH! I wish I was cool enough to own the Winchester boys! **

You may be a Supernatural fan if…

1) You may be a Supernatural fan if you see a scarecrow and immediately think, "Dude, you fugly!"

2) You may be a Supernatural fan if you drive down little back roads and visit old car shows just hoping to catch a glimpse of the Metalicar.

3) You may be a Supernatural fan if you believe Sonuvabitch and Helluvah are new words, brought to you courtesy of Dean Winchester.

4) You may be a Supernatural fan if you are a proud Walking Encyclopedia of Weirdness.

5) You may be a Supernatural fan if you hear something outside your window in the middle of the night almost hope it IS a monster, just so Sam and Dean can come save you.

6) You may be a Supernatural fan if you see a Low-Sodium label on food packaging you start laughing and think "Low-sodium freaks!"

7) You may be a Supernatural fan if you have ever called someone an idgit. Affectionately of course!

8) You may be a Supernatural fan if your old cassette tape collection in the attic is no longer considered junk.

9) You may be a Supernatural fan if, like Sammy, still have hope that unicorns DO exist!

10) You may be a Supernatural fan if you believe any argument can be solved with Rock, Paper, Scissors.

11) You may be a Supernatural fan if you understand that M&M's do count as provisions. But only the peanut kind!

12) You may be a Supernatural fan if you are called a jerk and immediately respond by calling that person a bitch. Or vise versa.

13) You may be a Supernatural fan if you can't even think of the song "Eye of The Tiger" without laughing.

14) You may be a Supernatural fan if you have ever gotten an idea for a prank from Sam and Dean.

15) You may be a Supernatural fan if you consider School House Rock to be school!

16) You may be a Supernatural fan if you would totally buy some of Bobby's Holy-Water Beer if it existed!

17) You may be a Supernatural fan if you developed a fear of planes or clowns after watching Phantom Traveler or Everybody Loves a Clown.

18) You may be a Supernatural fan if driving your car isn't nearly as cool unless your blaring classic rock music.

19) You may be a Supernatural fan if you can cry from just thinking about certain episodes.

20) You may be a Supernatural fan if you have went to a bar and asked for a purple nurple.

21) You may be a Supernatural fan if you know what KAZ-2Y5 and CNK-80Q3 are.

22) You may be a Supernatural fan if you think Halloween specials are now titled "It's the Great Pumpkin Sam Winchester." Not Charlie Brown!

23) You may be a Supernatural fan if you know the Winchester boy's birthdays.

24) You may be a Supernatural fan if you refer to Greys Anatomy as Dr. Sexy M.D.

25) You may be a Supernatural fan if you smirk when someone says "Pudding!"

26) You may be a Supernatural fan if you don't fear the reaper because you know Sam and Dean took care of it.

27) You may be a Supernatural fan if you go camping and worry about Windigos, not bears.

28) You may be a Supernatural fan if you have tried to blame a problem on the Yellow Eyed Demon.

29) You may be a Supernatural fan if you know better than picking up pretty hitch-hikers!

30) You may be a Supernatural fan if you can figure anything out with a GED and a Give 'em hell attitude.

31) You may be a Supernatural fan if you check for human hearts behind the Haagen-Das

32) You may be a Supernatural fan if you no know that apple pie is NOT freakin worth it!

33) You may be a Supernatural fan if you know what Lollypop disease is.

34) You may be a Supernatural fan if you have looked for the world's SECOND largest ball of twine.

35) You may be a Supernatural fan if you think MySpace is some kind of porn site.

36) You may be a Supernatural fan if you don't have a neighbor named Mr. Rodgers anymore because you shot him after he came after you with a machete.

37) You may be a Supernatural fan if you hate the fabric softener teddy bear.

38) You may be a Supernatural fan if you think swallowing eight things of pop rocks and drinking a can of coke counts as a suicide attempt.

39) You may be a Supernatural fan if any of these made you smile.

40) And finally, you may be a Supernatural fan if you made it to the end of this list!

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always loved! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so I didn't plan on adding to this story, but after I posted it I kept thinking of others I could use so it is now a multi-chapter story. This chapter is shorter but oh well! If anymore come to mind there may be a third chapter, so put this on alert if you like it (and drop me a review while you're here! I love hearing which of these other people suffer from!) **

**Disclaimer: Winchester boys = not mine! **

1) You may be a Supernatural fan if "Fudge" is now a curse word.

2) You may be a Supernatural fan if you want to go to school to become a teddy bear doctor.

3) You may be a Supernatural fan if the aliens in your Si-Fi movie slow dance.

4) You may be a Supernatural fan if Tinkerbelle is microwavable.

5) You may be a Supernatural fan if you get the extra cookie.

6) You may be a Supernatural fan if angels wear trench coats, not halos.

7) You may be a Supernatural fan if you smile when you loose your shoe.

8) You may be a Supernatural fan if you have ever been full on obi-wanned.

9) You may be a Supernatural fan if you have ever had a conversation that started with "This killer truck…"

10) You may be a Supernatural fan if you have a shirt that says "I Wuv Hugs."

11) You may be a Supernatural fan if November 2nd is like Friday the 13th for you.

12) You may be a Supernatural fan if you know that the best way to protect yourself from a ghost is to make a circle of salt around Dean's duffel bag and hop in.

13) You may be a Supernatural fan if you would laugh hysterically if you saw someone named Francis order a half-caff double vanilla latte.

14) You may be a Supernatural fan if the song Carry on Wayward Son makes you cry.

15) You may be a Supernatural fan if you think P.A.'s are kinda like slaves.

16) You may be a Supernatural fan if your vampires don't sparkle.

17) You may be a Supernatural fan if you decorate your Christmas tree with fishing bobbers and car air fresheners.

18) You may be a Supernatural fan if you learned the lesson of Never Trust A Demon way faster than Sam and Dean.

19) You may be a Supernatural fan if you always take down your Christmas decorations as soon as Christmas is over for fear of getting struck down by a hooker from God.

20) You may be a Supernatural fan if the Trickster made you buy Pepsi.

**A/N Anyone who knows what number 20 means deserves a gold** **star since it technically has nothing to do with the show, even though I am convinced that commercial was secretly done for us fans! **

**If you don't know what I'm talking about just send me a message and I will explain. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Wow, chapter three! I really didn't expect to keep adding to this but I'm glad everybody is enjoying it! Please don't forget to leave a review and let me know which ones you liked (or which ones refer to you) =)**

1) You may be a Supernatural fan if when someone says "this place is haunted" you believe them.

2) You may be a Supernatural fan if you made reservations at the Pineview Hotel for the next Supernatural convention

3) You may be a Supernatural fan if you will never think of Valentines Day in quite the same way.

4) You may be a Supernatural fan if you think Chris Angell is a douche-bag.

5) You may be a Supernatural fan if you know that "Gumby" does not refer to the cartoon.

6) You may be a Supernatural fan if you follow Bobby jumblejim and Ash chadlindberg on Twitter.

7) You may be a Supernatural fan if you will never play a game of Poker with a man named Patrick.

8) You may be a Supernatural fan if you have a panic room.

9) You may be a Supernatural fan if your last meal would be a cheeseburger, fries & a cold beer.

10) You may be a Supernatural fan if your favorite burgers come from seaside shack in Delaware.

11) You may be a Supernatural fan if you will never name your daughter Ruby.

12) You may be a Supernatural fan if you ask the local animal shelter if they have hell hounds.

13) You may be a Supernatural fan if you make Christmas wreaths out of meadowsweet instead of holly.

14) You may be a Supernatural fan if your fireplace poker is made of iron.

15) You may be a Supernatural fan if you know what LARPING is.

16) You may be a Supernatural fan if you know that a Colt is not a horse.

17) You may be a Supernatural fan if you think a demon is nearby when the radio messes up or lights flicker.

18) You may be a Supernatural fan if you insult someone by calling them an ass-butt.

19) You may be a Supernatural fan if you can't eat pie without wanting to save some for Dean.

20) You may be a Supernatural fan if you carry around paper clips just in case.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has left me a review! I appreciate every single of them! I also want to give a special thank you to everyone who has suggested ideas for this and upcoming chapters and anyone who has shared their own Supernatural stories with me! I love them so much!

**1) You may be a Supernatural fan if you think of Dean every time you watch Batman.**

**2) You may be a Supernatural fan if you can't help but smile whenever you see Paris Hilton.**

**3) You may be a Supernatural fan if you refer to your favorite fried food as deep fried crack.**

**4) You may be a Supernatural fan if you know that Abe Lincoln's speech really said "Fore score and seven years ago… I had a funny hat." **

**5) You may be a Supernatural fan if you will NEVER wear a white nightgown.**

**6) You may be a Supernatural fan if whenever you get a newspaper you immediately flip it open to the Classified section and search for any '67 Impalas.**

**7) You may be a Supernatural fan if you have your alarm set to play "Heat of the Moment" when it wakes you up every Tuesday.**

**8) You may be a Supernatural fan if you randomly say "Christo" to people. Just to make sure…**

**9) You may be a Supernatural fan if you will never play Bloody Mary.**

**10) You may be a Supernatural fan if you really, really want Carver Edlund to pop up on your computer screen.**

**11) You may be a Supernatural fan if you buy your brother shaving cream and skin magazines for Christmas.**

**12) You may be a Supernatural fan if you subscribe to Weekly World News. Or World Weekly News. **

**13) You may be a Supernatural fan if you tell people not to be a "Facer Hater"**

**14) You may be a Supernatural fan if you think "Groundhog Day" is a horror movie.**

**15) You may be a Supernatural fan if you really hope you have a plastic spoon and a camera phone around the next time you see one of your friends asleep in a car.**

**16) You may be a Supernatural fan if you are no longer interested in men under six feet tall because they are all "Bossy… and short."**

**17) You may be a Supernatural fan if when you call tech support for help fixing your computer you picture the guy on the other end of the line looking like Jared in the yellow polo shirt and beige pants.**

**18) You may be a Supernatural fan if you change your voice mail recording to "I don't understand! Why do you want me to say my name!"**

**19) You may be a Supernatural fan if you are losing an argument with someone and your final statement is "You don't watch Supernatural! What do you know about life!"**

**20) You may be a Supernatural fan if you think "It's not food anymore, It's Darwinism!" when you look in your refrigerator. **


	5. Chapter 5

1) You may be a Supernatural fan if you can tell which season a picture is from just by looking at Sam's hair.

2) You may be a Supernatural fan if golf is a sport.

3) You may be a Supernatural fan if the song "Heat of the Moment" playing in the morning is always a bad sign.

4) You may be a Supernatural fan if you will never go to Detroit because the devil is there.

5) You may be a Supernatural fan if you hate camping.

6) You may be a Supernatural fan if you are convinced that every time you get a really bad headache, you have demon powers, and will be receiving a vision of death any second now.

7) You may be a Supernatural fan if watching Gilmore Girls makes you laugh because Sam is Dean.

8) You may be a Supernatural fan if you read a book, or watch a movie with monsters, know they are not killing them correctly, and scream how its supposed to be done.

9) You may be a Supernatural fan if you say "Come on, it was a little funny." when someone says your joke wasn't funny.

10) You may be a Supernatural fan if you are doing an experiment with sulfur in Chemistry class and think, "A demon was here!"

11) You may be a Supernatural fan if you drive around the country looking for a bar called the Roadhouse.

12) You may be a Supernatural fan if you have came to the sad conclusion that the reason there are no 67 Impalas in the Classified Ads section of the newspaper is because all the other Supernatural fans have already bought them.

13) You may be a Supernatural fan if you have "Sunshine of Your Love" or "Smoke on The Water" set as your ringtone so it will match Dean's.

14) You may be a Supernatural fan if you start laughing when Christmas carolers sing Silent Night.

15) You may be a Supernatural fan if you know all the words to the Ghost Facers theme song.

16) You may be a Supernatural fan if cats hiding in lockers are scary.

17) You may be a Supernatural fan if you screamed out loud when you saw TV Guide magazine's special Supernatural fan issue in the check out line of your local supermarket.

18) You may be a Supernatural fan if you get angry when the spell-check on your computer keeps changing Castiel's name to castle.

19) You may be a Supernatural fan if you have a play list on your ipod called Supernatural.

20) You may be a Supernatural fan if you want to join the Winchester Family Business.

**A/N: So which of these do you do? =) Thanks for reading! **


	6. Happy Birthday Dean!

**A/N: So I know that I promised I wouldn't post a chapter less than 20, but since today is such a special day I couldn't pass up the opportunity to do a whole chapter in honor of our favorite big bro's big day. **

**Or the chance to say it one more time…**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAN WINCHESTER! We love ya! **

1) You may be a Supernatural fan if you knew that today, January 24, was Dean's birthday.

2) You may be a Supernatural fan if you posted on Myspace, Facebook, Twitter, Fanfiction, or any other site "Happy Birthday Dean!"

3) You may be a Supernatural fan if you informed your friends and family what today is.

4) You may be a Supernatural fan if you had a smile on your face simply because of what today is.

5) You may be a Supernatural fan if you sang happy birthday to Dean sometime today.

6) You may be a Supernatural fan if you have "Dean's Birthday!" written on your calendar.

7) You may be a Supernatural fan if you know how old dean is today.

8) You may be a Supernatural fan if you have made or downloaded a special wallpaper in honor of this special day.

9) You may be a Supernatural fan if you used today as the perfect opportunity to watch all of your favorite episodes and videos of Dean again. And again. And again and again and again!

10) You may be a Supernatural fan if you baked Dean a special birthday pie, not cake!

**A/N 2: And one more time… HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAN!**


	7. Chapter 7

1) You may be a Supernatural fan if when people don't laugh at your joke, you immediately say "it's funnier in Enochian."

2) You may be a Supernatural fan if you have the word Enochian saved in your computer's dictionary.

3) You may be a Supernatural fan you don't try to train your dragon, you kill it.

4) You may be a Supernatural fan if you know that hugs are only acceptable when returning from Hell.

5) You may be a Supernatural fan if you believe Bobby's "brains trump legs" approach to cases.

6) You may be a Supernatural fan if you know think of Misha Collins as "the handsome crying guy."

7) You may be a Supernatural fan if you know it's a bad thing when your poker chips catch fire.

8) You may be a Supernatural fan if you hate the movie "Titanic."

9) You may be a Supernatural fan if you went to Jersey hoping to glimpse a "Snookie Sighting."

10) You may be a Supernatural fan if part of what makes Dr. Sexy so sexy is the fact that he wears cowboy boots; not tennis shoes!

11) You may be a Supernatural fan if you freak out when your clock says 10:41 am.

12) You may be a Supernatural fan if you have ever threatened to whack somebody with a spoon if they put their feet on your coffee table.

13) You may be a Supernatural fan if you think Sam is a hotter psychic than Patricia Arquette and Jennifer Love Hewitt.

14) You may be a Supernatural fan if you spent your college fund on ammo.

15) You may be a Supernatural fan if you do not want your last day on Earth to be socially awkward.

16) You may be a Supernatural fan if you want to be sitting in a Laundromat reading about yourself sitting in a Laundromat reading about yourself.

17) You may be a Supernatural fan if you are one of Misha's Minions.

18) You may be a Supernatural fan if the phrase "The road so far…" makes you want to cry.

19) You may be a Supernatural fan if you will never think of an old western movie the same way again.

20) You may be a Supernatural fan if you can't help but laugh when someone says the word "posse" now.

**A/N: Wow! This is now up to 150 ways tell if you are a Supernatural fan! My goal is to get it past 200, so thanks to anybody who has given me a suggestion. Also, thank you to every person who has read this story. An even bigger thanks to those who have taken the time to leave me a review saying what makes them a Supernatural fan. =) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SAM! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SAM! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAMMY WINCHESTER, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! **

**Incase you hadn't noticed, today, May 2****nd****, is Sam's birthday. So obviously that means another special edition birthday chapter honoring our boys! Enjoy! **

1) You may be a Supernatural fan if you knew that today, May 2nd, was Sam Winchester's birthday.

2) You may be a Supernatural fan if you have posted on MySpace, Twitter, Facebook, Fanfictin, or any other site "Happy birthday Sam!"

3) You may be a Supernatural fan if you felt the need to tell every one of your friends and family members what today was.

4) You may be a Supernatural fan if you were so happy because of today that you didn't care about the crazy looks you got when you told them!

5) You may be a Supernatural fan if you kept a huge smile on your face simply because of what today was.

6) You may be a Supernatural fan if you sang Happy Birthday to Sam sometime today during the day.

7) You may be a Supernatural fan if you had "Sam's Birthday!" written on your calendar.

8) You may be a Supernatural fan if you have made or downloaded a special wallpaper or in honor of today.

9) You may be a Supernatural fan if you know how old Sam is today.

10) You may be a Supernatural fan if you used today as the perfect excuse to watch all of your favorite videos and episodes featuring Sam again. And again, and again, and again!

**A/N 2: Once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAMMY! WE LOVE YOU! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I'm Baaaaaaaaaack! In honor of Supernatural being renewed for a NINTH SEASON, here's a new chapter! Enjoy! **

1) You may be a Supernatural fan if you know better than letting Cas have control of the television remote. He might learn something from the pizza man again.

2) You may be a Supernatural fan if you lay down lines of salt around every entrance of your house at night. Every night.

3) You may be a Supernatural fan if you always check the ceiling before you go to sleep.

4) You may be a Supernatural fan if Dean is the only person on this earth that could make wearing a "blanket" look sexy.

5) You may be a Supernatural fan if you know that Bon Jovi rocks. On occasion.

6) You may be a Supernatural fan if you like people who say "Okie Dokie."

7) You may be a Supernatural fan if there is an army man in your car's ashtray and legos in the heating vents.

8) You may be a Supernatural fan if you say "Gank" instead of "kill."

9) You may be a Supernatural fan if you know that waiting in line really is Hell!

10) You may be a Supernatural fan if you know what kind of car the 100 millionth GM vehicle made at the plant in Janesville was. (It's not the Impala!)

11) You may be a Supernatural fan if you have a camel ("it's an alpaca, dumbass!") in your backyard.

12) You may be a Supernatural fan if you know that the only thing more dangerous than a pissed off spirit is the pissed off spirit of a psycho-killer.

13) You may be a Supernatural fan if you love the Smurfs.

14) You may be a Supernatural fan if you think of Castiel every time you see a trench coat.

15) You may be a Supernatural fan if your heart stops every time you see the words "The road so far…"

16) You may be a Supernatural fan if you refuse to EVER eat a turduckin.

17) You may be a Supernatural fan if you can determine which season an episode is in only by seeing the graphics surrounding the word 'Supernatural' when it pops up on the screen.

18) You may be a Supernatural fan if you are awaiting the day Jensen decides to put out an album.

19) You may be a Supernatural fan if you have added 'I'm All Out of Love' to your Supernatural playlist.

20) You may be a Supernatural fan if you own every available season on DVD.

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review! **


End file.
